


Harry Potter: The Avenger

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: A barely aging Harry Potter, tired of living with the reminders of what once was decides to travel the multiverse in search of fun and adventure. Well he sure found the right place!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Maria Hill/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my short story! To support my writing, please check out my patreon.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"For the last time Hermione, yes," replied a tall, handsome man with hair as black as raven feathers and a barely visible lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter looked up at the portrait of his dead best friend.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you did a ritual of this scale?" she added, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry winced. He did indeed remember. The pain was horrendous, but the results were more than worth it.

"I remember. It all worked out in the end though."

"Barely," she sniped back.

He had been preparing for this journey for quite some time. The ritual she was talking about occurred four years ago and was the first step of his plan. He and Hermione's portrait had come up with a ritual to give him extra strength and power. He was able to choose seven magical items to merge with his body. Each would add characteristics that the items possessed. The first he chose was the Elder Wand. That opened up the magical pathways in his body so much that he no longer needed a wand or even gestures. Magic simply obeyed his will. It was beyond wandless magic! The second he chose was his invisibility cloak which allowed him to easily become perfectly invisible. The third was Re'em blood which gave him incredible physical strength. The fourth was phoenix tears which gave him super fast healing. The fifth was Dragon blood. He really didn't know what that would do but decided to add it anyway. Dragon blood was extremely magical. It ended up giving him a boost in magical strength. The sixth item he had wanted something to make him smarter. He didn't know what item would give him that, hence why he needed to become smarter! Hermione had the brilliant idea to get the magical brain from the Brain Room in the Department of Mysteries that had once attacked Ron. Aurors were still looking for the thief! That had given him a huge boost of intelligence! The seventh item was a bit tricky. He figured that he already had all his bases covered with the first six items, so much to Hermione's chagrin, he decided to be a little selfish and vain. He had chosen Veela hair. It had been difficult to get since Veela didn't often cut their hair. Eventually he was able to bargain enough with a Veela enclave and got enough for his purpose. The hair had granted him a near perfect body and stunning good looks. As a bonus, he had also gotten an affinity for fire. He should have seen that coming. Thankfully he didn't end up with blonde hair like a rutting Malfoy!

The ritual wasn't free though. Nothing ever was. He knew beforehand that it would age him exactly ten years, which would be a huge loss for the average person. Not for Harry though. For reasons he couldn't explain, Harry aged much slower than everyone else. He noticed it in his mid twenties. No one could figure out why. Hermione had several theories ranging from the basilisk blood and phoenix tears in his system, to being hit with two separate killing curses, to having lived with a horcrux in him for so long. No one could be sure though. The only thing that they could work out was that he physically aged one year for roughly every seventy. It had been 213 years since he had graduated Hogwarts, and even with the ten years added he still looked in his late twenties or very early thirties. He could end up living thousands of years, which was the crux of his problem.

Everyone that he knew and loved had already passed on. Harry had never had kids since he didn't want to outlive them. It was very difficult for him to deal with it all. Everything reminded him of someone or some fond memory. He couldn't even leave the house looking like himself. Others had noticed that he didn't seem to age much and wanted the secrets of eternal youth for themselves. People bothered him or hunted him non stop. He hadn't made a public appearance looking like himself in over thirty years and people were still looking for him!

"Do you remember what to do after I'm gone?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm to wait three months then go to my second portrait frame at my grandchild's house and tell them exactly how to take down the wards so they can get in here. I'm to tell them where to find your Last Will and Testament so they can take it to Gringotts."

"Precisely," Harry smiled.

"Do you have everything you need Harry?" Hermione asked. She was always a bit of a worrywart.

Harry walked over to his chest and looked inside. "I got twenty bars of pure gold, a wizard's tent, the resurrection stone, some emergency food rations and potions, extra clothes, my laptop, the battle armor we just finished designing, and my super awesome battle axe! There's no room left in the trunk for anything big," he answered.

"I still don't know why you use that thing! Just carry a sword if you want to use a dumb weapon of some kind!"

Harry chuckled. "If someone comes at you with a sword, you think you might die. If someone comes at you with an axe, you think, 'I've got to get the fuck out of here before this lunatic guts me!' ."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Regardless, I still think it's dumb. Don't forget your research notebook."

Harry slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I almost forgot! You're a lifesaver!" Harry ran over to his desk and snatched it up. His notebook contained all the notes from the many different experiments he had performed over the years, some magical, some not. He stuffed the notebook into his trunk. 'It's a shame I can't expand this thing,' he thought. Harry had created a way to hide an item inside a person's magic or maybe soul, he wasn't exactly sure. Unfortunately it could only be the size of a cigarette pack, which was slightly bigger than a shrunken down trunk. Any larger would cause problems. You also could not shrink a trunk with expanded space, so Harry was stuck with a normal sized trunk that could be shrunk. Closing the lid, he shrunk it down and pushed it into the tattoo on the inside of his left wrist. The tattoo was a single line of three dozen different runes curved into a circle with an empty space in the center. Harry pushed the trunk into that empty space and with a flash of gold light, it disappeared.

Harry ignored the urge to scratch his wrist. Adding or removing the trunk always made it itchy.

"I really hope this works correctly," Hermione stated worriedly.

"We've done the calculations at least a dozen times. They all check out."

"I know that! But we both know that it's not guaranteed to work. If it does then you'll be sent to an Earth very close to ours in the multiverse. That means it should theoretically be very similar. If the calculations are off, or there's some other mistake then you could end up anywhere."

"I know Hermione. That's why I did that other ritual. I'll be strong enough to survive incase I end up somewhere that's hostile," Harry added calmly.

He started removing his clothes. The ritual would only allow living, organic matter through the universal membrane. That's why he developed the tattoo after all. Harry noticed Hermione staring at his groin with pink cheeks. Harry laughed, "Checking out the goods?"

Hermione sputtered, "Oh please Potter! Get over yourself. You're not that good looking." She continued to stare.

"You keep telling yourself that. Alright, I'm ready."

Harry stepped into a circle carved into the stone floor. Much like his tattoo, it had runes in a circle pattern. This circle however had thousands of runes.

"I'm going to miss you Harry. Be careful and stay safe. I love you," Hermione told him lovingly.

Harry smile back. "I will Hermione, and I love you too. You've been a wonderful friend."

Without wasting any more time Harry crouched down and added magic into the activation rune. Staying down on one knee with his head down and fists pressed against the floor, lightning started arcing from rune to rune until a bubble of energy covered Harry's crouched form. With a final explosion of energy, Harry was gone.

"Really Harry?! The Terminator pose?! Ugg! I never should have showed him that movie," an exasperated Hermione said to no one in particular.

HPxAV

On a small, uninhabited island in the Pacific Ocean, a lightning storm erupted close to ground level. Bolts of energy struck nearby trees and raked across the sandy ground, building up into a crescendo until finally bursting at the seams and ejected a wayward traveler.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Thump!

Harry not so gracefully fell from a height of around thirty feet and slammed into the soft sand of the tropical beach. "Oof! That hurt," Harry winced.

Standing up was a bit of a struggle. The trip from one universe to another was a little bit hellish and more than a little vomit inducing. Harry was gagging and trying to keep his lunch down while he stumbled toward the tree line. Finally reaching his goal, he collapsed into the shade provided by a group of palm trees where he passed out.

Twenty hours later Harry woke up with what had to be the world's worst hangover. Pulling out his trunk he was able to find a hangover cure and pepper up potion, which he promptly drank. Deciding to take it easy until the potions worked their magic, he sat with his back against a palm tree and took in the sight before him. The island looked exactly like the one he had his lab on. That made Harry smile. He had chosen this island because it was uninhabited. He really didn't want to appear completely naked in the middle of London after all.

A couple hours later he was starting to feel better so he dug through his trunk and pulled out a t-shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes. Quickly throwing them on, he stood and stretched his aching muscles. After turning himself invisible, he Apparated first to Honolulu since it was the closest major city, then to Los Angeles. Appearing in the planned spot turned out fine for him. Not many people were nearby since judging by the sun, it was a few hours before midday. Harry made himself visible then went over the checklist in his mind. The first step was to find out the date and make sure the world he was now in was safe for habitation. Looking around and seeing people walk by without a care in the world made him smile. It certainly looked safe. Spotting a discarded newspaper on a park bench, he walked up and grabbed it.

"March 20, 2006," Harry read. He sat down and scoured the paper. It didn't seem like there was anything major going on in the world. At least nothing more than the normal. It appeared that idiots and terrorists were a universal constant. Tossing the paper in the bin, he got up and went to work.

The following week was a bit busy for the wizard. He first needed to get identification and citizenship if he wanted to live freely. That wasn't a problem for him. He simply went to Washington D.C. and found the head of the C.I.A. After a few powerful compulsions and a memory wipe, Harry had a driver's license, passport, social security card, birth certificate, high credit rating, and complete backstory courtesy of the spy organization. All of it was legit, and he was now in the system, so he no longer had to worry about that. After that, he needed to get his finances in order.

Back in L.A. Harry needed to find a nice suit. That wasn't a problem since L.A. had plenty of high end stores to choose from. Waiting until night fall and the shops all closed, Harry snuck into one very high class boutique and searched for what he wanted. He chuckled when he found a beautiful black Brioni suit that was a little bigger than he was. "Perfect. Just like James Bond wears," he told himself. He also grabbed a pair of black Louis Vuitton shoes and socks that fit wonderfully and a deep red, silk Armani tie and handkerchief set. His pilfering complete, he apparated back to his tent, which was hidden behind wards in an out of the way corner of the park. After a long night's sleep, Harry dressed in his new suit which was still a little too big on his 6'4" frame. A quick shrinking charm had the suit fitting like it was made for him. He grabbed an empty soda can and turned it into a portkey for the next part of his plan. Activating the portkey had him spinning through a vortex of wind and color before landing hard on his feet in an empty back alley in a small Swiss town. One apparation later and Harry was in Zurich, Switzerland.

Harry had been to Switzerland many times over the years. In his opinion, it was one of the most beautiful countries in the world. This time however, he didn't come for sight seeing. He came to visit the Union Bank of Switzerland. Much like he did with the Director of the C.I.A., he used compulsions to get his account created quicker. It still took a few days since they had to test 20 400 oz gold bars, but in the end he had an account with a little over five million US dollars in it. The only thing he had left to do was figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

He wasn't going to lie, he had grown to enjoy the life of luxury. He loved that he could go where ever he wanted and do whatever he wanted. He was loathe to give up that kind of lifestyle. Unfortunately, he had to leave behind the vast majority of his wealth. He just didn't have any room to carry it. Five million dollars was a lot, but it would run out quick if he didn't watch his spending. What he needed was a way to make lots of money, preferably without having to work long hours. He had thought about it for years, and a few of his discoveries could indeed make him a fortune. More specifically, Harry had figured out a way to make a special type of ceramic with the use of magic that was nearly unbreakable. That alone would likely make him the richest man on the planet, and that was where he would start.

HPxAV

January 2007

Harry took a look around his massive underground complex. All of this was built on 500 acres of land he purchased just outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. He chose Nevada because it had lots of land that was cheap and had no state income tax. He had been working for months and was still far from opening shop. The biggest part was done however. Upon purchasing his land, Harry set up a temporary warehouse where he built his first nanotube. A nanotube was simple in concept. It was a large medal cylinder with the top quarter turned into a holding tank. You put material in the holding tank and runes would multiply it and send it down the tube where hundreds of runes would shrink it down to around 1/200th the normal size.

Years ago Harry had researched the effects of the shrinking charm on carbon molecules and found that by shrinking them, he actually removed most of the empty space in an atom. That caused the molecular bonds in compounds to become incredibly strong. That was how he made his special porcelain ceramic. By mixing nanoparticles of kaolin, feldspar, quartz, and water, he could make a porcelain that was insanely strong and heat resistant. The best part was that once hardened, the ceramic couldn't be unshrunk with magic! He could make a hundred thousand tons of this stuff with only a ton of each base material since his nanotube kept on multiplying it until the base material needed to be changed. The base material could last around four months in full production before it deteriorated to the point of being unusable.

Harry then used his magic to dig out the massive complex deep into the earth. Once completed, Harry used his first batch of nanoceramic to basically build a giant box in the hole. There were five levels with each level being 1000 ft. by 1000 ft. and 50 feet tall. Normally you had to pour the mixture into a mold then let it dry and harden before firing it. Thankfully, even though you couldn't unshrink the particles, you could still transfigure and reshape the final product. That's exactly what Harry did. He poured the mixture into large square shaped molds, then once dried he fired them in temporary magical kilns. He then transfigured them into a giant box with five floors, each only two milometers thick. Even with being so thin, they were still stronger than a foot of solid steel. After that, he transfigured doorways and air ducts. There was still so much work to do. Elevators needed to be added along with electrical wiring. He also needed to add a building on top of his complex for loading trucks and office spaces and whatnot. He was also going to need more money. He had that taken care of though. He had bought out a decent sized gold mining operation in Alaska for a little over a million dollars. He technically didn't need the operation, but if he suddenly started turning up with millions of dollars in gold then the government would start asking questions. Now he had an answer for them. In a few months he would go there and pull as much gold as possible out to fund his new company.

July 2007

The four hundred acre workshop he had built was certainly a sight to behold. It was massive! Harry smiled widely at the sight. He could truly build anything in there! The name HJP Nanoworks printed across the front in stylish letters filled him with pride. He wasn't done yet though. He still had much to do. The bottom level of the underground complex was already filled with material ready to be used. The storage areas were completely filled. The fourth level was producing metallic hydrogen. Producing metallic hydrogen was actually pretty easy … if you were magical … and figured out a rune cluster to increase atmospheric pressures to six million times what they are on earth … without the device exploding. Harry accomplished this by creating a nanoceramic chamber with walls 10 feet thick and enchanted to become unbreakable. Runes would produce liquid hydrogen and fill the chamber halfway before another set of runes would increase the pressure and heat until liquid turned metallic. Another set of runes would lower the pressure so the chamber could be safely opened. Each chamber could produce two tons of metallic hydrogen per hour and he had fifty chambers. Needless to say, he had plenty stocked up. The upper three levels weren't in use yet.

What he needed now was to fill out the factory. He wanted as much of his workforce as possible to be automated. It was quicker, cheaper, and better all around. Not only that, but he was sure people would try to steal his secrets once he opened up to the public. Not that they could though. The UC or underground complex was completely closed off so only he could enter. He wasn't any good at building machinery like that. The best place to get that kind of equipment was Stark Industries. He had to meet Tony Stark.

Malibu, California

At 3am in the morning Harry was invisible outside the home of Tony Stark. He had been waiting for several hours for him to come home. The fact that Stark was a party animal wasn't news to him. Harry knew that he could be in for a long wait. Half an hour later a car rolled up and Stark's driver got out and opened the back door. A clearly drunk Tony Stark stumbled out of the car and made his way to the front door of his mansion. Stark stopped for a moment and looked down. Seeing a package sitting in front of the door, he bent down, scooped it up, and went inside. Nodding to himself, Harry apparated to the hotel room he was currently staying in. The package was laced with compulsion charms to make sure Stark would take it inside and open it up. All he had to do was wait.

HPxAV

Tony Stark staggered inside carrying his package like a new born baby. "Jarvis, more lights!"

"Of course sir," replied the mellow, British accented voice of Tony's A.I. The lights in his home brightened to max level. Immediately Tony started squinting and used his hand to block the light.

"Jarvis, less light!"

"At once sir," came the amused voice of Jarvis. The lights dimmed a bit.

Finally being able to see properly, Tony looked at the package that was left on his door step. "If there's an abandoned baby in this box I'm going to be really upset," he mumbled. He tore open the cardboard box and found a very thin, white colored, square plate of what he thought was some kind of ceramic, a small cube of metal, and a small ziplock bag of black powder. "What is this junk? Oh goodie, a note."

Picking up the piece of paper, Tony read, "Mr. Stark, Please examine the items in this box carefully. I recommend using a stress test on the ceramic. If you want to learn more, please contact me at the number below. Harry Potter."

"Stress test huh ..."

Twenty minutes later Tony was looking at the crumpled remains of his hydraulic press. "What is this stuff?" he asked in awe. "Jarvis, analyze the metal and powder."

After another five minutes of trying his best to destroy the ceramic plate, Jarvis interrupted. "Analysis complete sir."

"Well don't leave me in suspense," he said sitting down. He was drunk after all.

"The metal appears to be a hydrogen based superconductor."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Metallic hydrogen?"

"It appears so sir."

"How the hell could this guy make this much?! It would cost tens of billions just to make enough that could be seen with the naked eye!"

"I have no answer for that Mr. Stark."

"And the powder?"

"Pure carbon."

"That's all?"

"Yes sir. Though it seems that the atoms are roughly two hundred times smaller than normal."

"That's it! I'm calling this guy. No one makes a fool out of Tony Stark," he said as he fell off the stool he was sitting on and passed out drunk.

HPxAV

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he woke up. A curtain of long, blonde hair fanned across his bare chest as he stared at its owner. She was a pretty little thing. After he had left Stark's home, he went back to his hotel room where he met the blonde in question while getting a cold drink from a vending machine. One thing lead to another and before long the couple were rolling around in the bed sheets for hours on end. A fun night to be sure. Harry however didn't come to Malibu for pleasure, as great as it was. Grabbing his phone from the night stand, he checked to make sure Stark hadn't called. He hadn't. Harry guessed that he wouldn't hear from him last night. Stark was way too drunk. 'Nothing to do but wait,' Harry thought. Sliding his hand down his bed partner's naked back, he squeezed her firm behind and earned him a moan.

"Mmm … no more," she mumbled into his chest. "Five orgasms is enough. I'm too sore," she said quietly before he heard very light snoring. Harry stopped himself from laughing. He didn't want to wake the girl. She had earned her rest in his opinion. Pleasuring girls was easy for him now that he could control magic with such ease and precision. All he had to do was intend on giving her pleasure and his magic would respond. It was almost like the polar opposite of the Cruciatus Curse. Instead of causing immense pain, it caused intense pleasure. Harry always made sure to be careful. He imagined that he could end up harming the girl if exposed to too much pleasure. The next couple of hours were pleasant for him. Laying with a lovely, naked girl was never a chore. The silky, smooth skin felt wonderful gliding underneath his touch. Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. The loud, annoying chime of his phone going off startled the sleeping girl who sat up quickly. "What the hell …"

"Sorry. That's my phone," he chuckled, eyeing her bare breasts which were moving in glorious ways as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Harry Potter speaking," he answered. "Hello Mr. Stark. Yes. Yes. I'm afraid those are company secrets. Yes I can. Alright. I'll meet you at your residence in an hour. Alright. Goodbye." Harry hung up. The girl was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You actually know Tony Stark?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Never met him. But it looks like I will in about an hour," Harry replied, smiling.

"Wow! I guess that means you have to go soon," she said as she flopped back on the bed. His eyes traveled over her soft curves and blemish-free skin.

"I have a few minutes to spare," he stated, hearing her squeal as he laid between her parted legs and kissed her deeply.

HPxAV

Tony watched as what appeared to be a rental care pulled up to his front door. Out of the driver side exited a stunningly handsome, light-skinned man with dark black hair that was stylishly messy. The guy was tall, maybe six and a half feet, and was well built from what he could tell. He was dressed in a black business suit that fit him perfectly. 'Italian design. Taylor fitted. Very expensive,' Tony listed off in his mind. The man walked with grace and purpose and oozed confidence.

"Mr. Stark. Harry Potter at your service." His British accented voice stated as he nodded his head. "I've heard that you don't like shaking hands."

"You're right about that," Tony stated appreciatively. "You never know where they've been."

"Well considering that I spent all night with a sexy blonde, I think you know where they've been," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and chuckling. Tony had to laugh. Maybe this meeting wouldn't be so bad.

"Please, call me Tony. Every time I hear Mr. Stark I think the IRS is coming for me again."

Harry laughed. "That's fine, as long as you call me Harry."

Tony nodded and invited him inside. The interior of Tony's house was what Harry would describe as a combination of modern and futuristic. There were very few straight line, mostly curves and decorated in whites, beige, and medium browns. On different walls were plates of glass that acted as computer monitors. Built out of concrete on a seaside cliff, the house offered beautiful views of the Pacific Ocean. A woman walked up to them who had to be Tony's personal assistant, Virginia "Pepper" Potts. She was thin and waifish with red hair and a pretty face.

They walked up to her and Harry said casually, "You know Tony, I was going to complement you on the views from your home, but it appears I found something of yours even more breathe taking."

Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles. "Harry Potter, at your service my dear."

Harry smiled as Pepper's face flushed red. "Pepper Potts. Pleased to meet you," she shyly declared.

"Down girl! You can play with him after I'm done," teased Tony who walked to his bar. Pepper blushed even harder.

"Tony! Don't embarrass me in front of guests!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. Harry and Tony just quietly laughed.

"Can I offer you a drink," he asked, already pouring one for himself.

"Thank you. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Well, I'll leave you boys to your business. Mr. Potter, I hope to see you again soon," Pepper smiled.

Harry kissed her hand again and smoothly said, "I hope to see you again as well Ms. Potts. In fact, I look forward to the day when I get to see a whole lot more of you," eyeing her womanly form. Pepper squeaked in embarrassment and scampered out to the house.

"You must be a killer with the ladies," Tony laughed and handed him his drink.

Harry just smiled and replied, "I do alright for myself."

"I can imagine." They sat down at a table and enjoyed their drink. "So, you've managed to catch my attention with that package you left. A pretty smart move if I do say so myself."

"Yes. I can't imagine that you take many meetings with unknown people with wild claims," Harry told him, sipping his single malt whiskey.

"No not many. Anyway, you said that how you make this stuff is a company secret, but how much can you possibly make? I mean, it must be absurdly expensive."

Harry just smiled. "Making this stuff isn't a problem for me. For the metallic hydrogen alone, I can produce roughly 75,000 tons a month. I can also scale up production indefinitely. I can make as much as the market demands. Same goes for anything else I produce. I can make it quickly, and most importantly, cheaply. For large orders, I'll most likely be charging 1 dollar per pound, or 2000 dollars a ton if you will, not counting shipping. Not only that, but I already have a large stockpile of over half a million tons."

Tony collapsed back into his chair, his eyes bugging out. "Why did you show me though? If what you say is true, then you'll soon be making money hand over fist."

"I was hoping we could help each other out. I know you're a great inventor, so I assume you'd like to get your hands on as much of my product as possible, preferably before it goes on the open market."

"What exactly do you need from me?"

Harry pulled several pieces of paper from his inner coat pocket and slid them to Tony. His face gave nothing away as he read the list. "This is a lot of specialized machinery and technology. That's not even considering the A.I. you want. My company doesn't even produce some of this stuff. The A.I. and holographic displays are personally made for my own use," Tony frowned.

"I'm aware. That's why I think a partnership between us and our companies will be most beneficial. Once my company is up and running, Stark Industries will be able to buy as much metallic hydrogen as it wants. What your company can't buy is my nanoceramic. The raw ceramic powder won't be for sale. Everything made from the ceramics will be produced by my company, hence why I need so much machinery. If we enter a partnership and you're able to supply me with the tech I need, then I see no reason why I shouldn't sell you my raw ceramic powder. Just imagine being the only other company with access to that material," Harry smirked. Tony was licking his lips while thinking.

"I also forgot to mention that I can turn any element or compound into its nano state. Just think of the things you could create, the experiments you could do …"

"Fine! I'm sold. I'm going to have to run it by the Board. I'm also going to need proof that you can produce as much as you say," Tony exclaimed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Harry smiled and leaned back. "Let's make a deal then."

**AN: Incase you're wondering, I'm not going to make Harry too OP. He won't be kicking Thanos' ass anytime soon.**


	2. Onyx Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to thank my very first patron Travis Raines, and my second, John Lashbrook! I truly am grateful. 
> 
> I've posted pictures of what I based Harry's helmet and house on, on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to support me on Patreon then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 2

March 2008

HJP Nanoworks had taken the world by storm. After taking Tony on a tour of his Las Vegas megafactory, proving that what he claimed was completely true, and providing more samples to be tested at Stark Industries, they were practically falling all over themselves to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. It had taken five months to receive and install all of the machines and tech that was needed to fully start production. Staff, workers, accountants, and tax professionals were hired, and samples were sent to all major companies of the world. Soon after, he just sat back as the orders started rolling in. It had only been two and a half months and his company had already recorded more than three billion in profits. Things were going well.

“Has Stark figured out how to dampen or redirect sonic booms yet?” 

“Not yet sir. He is currently still testing his latest prototype.”

The sexy and sultry voice that answered him was his new A.I. Bianca. Harry had requested a sexy, female Italian accent, and Tony was more than happy to comply. 

“Let me know when he does. The new hypersonic private jets we designed are nearly ready for production. Stark Industries are especially eager since they have so much money tied up into the tech going inside them,” Harry instructed as he stood in his lab in the basement of his Las Vegas mansion, examining the holographic display of the new jet. 

His newest designed was a work of art. Sleek and sexy with wings that could retract backwards, the Athena V1was the epitome of class and luxury. Kitted out with only the best tech and finest Italian leather, the jet was as comfortable as it was fast. Harry's new MHEs (metallic hydrogen engine) could push the jet to just past 6800 mph, or slightly above mach 10. Thankfully while metallic hydrogen's melting point was 2460 C, it's temperature to start combustion was more than twice that. That, along with his partnership with Stark Industries helped keep the government regulators at bay. 

“Of course sir. Two new orders came in today bringing the total to 341.”

That was really good. The jet came with a price tag of one hundred and twenty million each. Of course those numbers didn't count the one being made for himself, or the one for Tony, or the three for Stark Industries. 

“Mr. Potter? May I suggest going over the application files for your new personal assistant?”

The holographic display of a middle-aged neck-beard replaced the image of his new jet.

“Ugly,” Harry stated, swiping left. “Ugly. Ugly. Smelly. Fat and smelly. Ugly, fat, and smelly,” he swiped left on them all. “Is it so hard to find a decent assistant?” Harry asked, throwing his hands up in the air and leaving to get something to eat.

“Ugg!” came the exasperated voice of his A.I.

The sound of crunching could be heard as Harry scarfed down his salami sandwich and Dorritos while watching the evening news. The report on the mild heat Las Vegas was experiencing by a particularly attractive weather girl was interrupted by breaking news. “This just in! The Starstruck Hotel and Casino was just robbed by a group of at least a dozen armed men. They are currently fleeing the police in black SUV's speeding down the I-15. As you can see, gunfire is being exchanged between the suspects and law enforcement!”

Sure enough, footage taken from a news chopper showed the high speed chase as flashes of light appeared from both sets of cars. The excitement in Harry grew. Sure, building a business was fun in its own way, and yes, the money earned was his end goal, but nothing could ever quench his desire to take down the bad guys. The excitement and thrill was what gave his life meaning. His mostly eaten sandwich left abandoned, Harry hurried over to a blank wall in his bedroom. He placed his hand on it and pushed some magic into it only for the wall to melt away revealing his armor. In his opinion, he thought his armor was pretty fucking cool. Skin tight, black, dragon skin pants with a matching long sleeve shirt and gloves was awesome enough, but Harry had also added nanoceramic vambraces for each forearm, chest plate to protect his chest and back, and shin guards, all painted jet-black. Along with black, dragon hide boots, he had a custom made, ankle-length trench coat with attached hood, all made from a very old Hungarian Horntail. His favorite piece however was the new helmet he had designed. Black nanoceramic and filled with Stark Industries tech, the helmet was futuristic looking with two red, glowing lines traveling diagonally from the upper back of the helmet down to the front before heading straight down the front, leaving two inches between each line. A quick switching spell had him wearing his armor. 

Pulling his hood up he said, “Bianca, combat mode.”

“Combat Mode activated sir,” she replied through the speakers in his helmet. 

“Track the dirtbags currently being pursued.”

“Tracking sir. Waypoints on your helmet's Head's Up Display will lead you straight to them.”

“Thank you Bianca,” Harry said gratefully as he apparated around fifty feet straight up in the air and used the self-flight magic that he had once witnessed Voldemort and Snape use. Tearing down the desert, it only took a couple minutes to see the chase in the distance. There were dozens of cop cars, lights flashing and sirens blaring as they chased after three black SUV's. He put on the speed and tore past the cops and flew right up to the front passenger side window of the lead getaway car. Politely, he knocked on the window. A few seconds passed before the window rolled down, exposing an idiot wearing a black ski mask looking at him with disbelief. 

“Excuse me sir! You wouldn't happen to know the directions to the Ooo La La Gentlemen's Club? They have a midnight buffet that's absolutely to die for!” Harry yelled out in his slighty robotic, helmet augmented voice. The wind rushing past him made it hard to hear, but he clearly heard the idiot that was driving yell out, “Shoot him!” The first moron pulled out a handgun and aimed it at him. Harry quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the window.

The doppler effected 'Ahhhhhh!' was heard as bad guy numero uno landed in the ditch at around 100 mph! The rest of the bad guys were apparently displeased. The back window rolled down and the barrel of an assault rifle poked through. As the shots rang out, Harry pulled up a magical shield. Flashes of gunfire and sparks from bullets hitting metal blinded all onlookers as enemy bullets ricocheted off his shield and peppered their own car! A pained yell echoed from the SUV before pulling hard left and flipping off the side of the road. Harry caught a quick glance of the SUV barrel-rolling off to the side, kicking up dust and sand. His attention was diverted back to the action as bullets struck his back and merely bounced off the tough dragon hide. Apparating away, he appeared on the second SUV's hood, laying down in a sexy pose. He blew a kiss at the driver and waved. A guy which Harry named Einstein popped up out of the sun roof and pointed an AK-47 at him. He apparated again just as shots rang out! Bullets tore through the hood and engine of getaway car number two. “You fucking idiot! You shot the engine!” As the driver berated his accomplice, neither of them noticed a powerful, black clad body drop down from straight above and slam feet first into the hood. An explosive sound rocked the area as Harry pile-drived the front of the SUV into the ground, tearing it apart and sending the whole thing flying head over heels! The third SUV swerved then accelerated to avoid hitting his fallen brethren. Flying behind it, Harry summoned a whip made of blinding, white light and lassoed the rear axle. A mighty pull had it tear free from the car and the SUV skidded a hundred or so feet before it came to a stop. Harry landed as the last four robbers piled out of the useless vehicle. He walked toward them as they opened fire. Bullets bounced off his armor as he slowly made his way to them. Fear could be seen as he was only a few feet away! Quick as a flash, he punched one guy, knocking him out instantly and stunned another. One hero decided to make a break for it and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Harry's hand shot out and lassoed his legs with the same whip of light and then he felt an impact on the back of his head. Looking back, he saw the last bad guy looking at a bent rifle that he just used to clobber Harry over the head with. The man landed twenty feet away after Harry angrily spartan-kicked the living hell out of him. He didn't move again. Turning back to the last moron, he saw the guy struggling to get away. Harry pulled the rope of light and slowly dragged him back. Once at his feet, Harry grabbed the robber by the front of his bullet-proof vest and lifted him up to face height with one arm. BANG! Harry's head snapped back as he took a blast from a Desert Eagle .50 at point blank range. 'That fucking hurt!' Harry thought as he shook it off. He growled at the guy who was currently wetting his pants. “I'm going to tell you the same thing an old girlfriend once told me. Don't shoot that thing off in my face!” A sickening crunch was heard as Harry headbutted him into oblivion. Tossing the possibly dead asshole to the side, Harry turned and looked at the cops lined up a couple hundred feet back looking at him with fear and awe. Harry issued a jaunty wave and disappeared. 

Popping back into his room he said, “Bianca, please run diagnostics and make sure the armor isn't damaged.”

“Running diagnostics. Diagnostics complete sir. All pieces are working at optimal levels. I can find no damage.”

“Excellent,” Harry happily exclaimed. A switching spell later and Harry was back in his normal clothes. As the wall resealed itself, he went to get ready for bed. Being a kick-ass hero sure took a lot out of you! Thinking back on his performance, he decided that he was reasonably happy with how things went. 

The following day, he made sure to watch the news and read the local newspapers to see what they had to say about his heroics. He was sure that some would be happy and others wouldn't. That was just how things worked. You couldn't please everyone. His prediction was correct. Most of the everyday citizens were quite happy that some super powered individual was there to save the day, while a few local politicians were complaining about vigilantes taking the law into their own hands. Due to his extremely advanced age, Harry was well beyond the point where he cared about what some useless stuff-shirt said about him. Now that he had a taste for adventure again, he wasn't going to stop. The world was full of criminals and catastrophes, and sure, he wouldn't be going after pick-pockets and jaywalkers, but there were many more that were a much greater threat to society ... and society needed someone to take out the trash.

HPxAV

A tall, grumpy looking black man with an eye patch was watching various screens. On those screens were dashcam recordings from different cars, all of which belonged to the Las Vegas Police Department. Those recordings showed what appeared to be a man with mind-boggling powers completely tearing through a well armed and organized gang of thieves and thugs. Some of the things he saw the man do were unbelievable. That was saying something. If there was one thing that could be said about Nick Fury, it was that he had seen everything! Evidently, that was incorrect. Director Fury slammed his fist on the table, making many of his underlings jump in fright. 

“I want to know everything about this individual and I want to know now!” he yelled, starting a flurry of activity. Keyboards could be heard clicking away as every one of his analysts and fact finders did their best to keep him from blowing a gasket. 

“Sir.” flowed the sweet voice of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair that was pull back into a bun. She was slim and fit with a nice, shapely figure draped in a form fitting SHIELD uniform. She confidently walked up to her angry boss.

“Agent Hill,” Fury greeted her. 

“It's going to be difficult finding anything about this guy. We can't see his face and the recordings are less than ideal when it comes to resolution. The best we can tell, he is maybe six and a half feet tall and well built. Even that may not be correct. He was wearing black and with it being night when this incident occurred …” she didn't need to finish her thought. Fury had seen the recordings dozens of time and knew what she was talking about. 

“This guy had to have come from somewhere. Scour the globe for any kind of similar incidents. If some two bit thug was hit over the head by an old lady's purse, I want to know about it.” Fury scowled. 

“I did have one thought,” Agent Hill added.

“Oh?” Fury raised an eyebrow.

“Yes sir. At the end of the recordings you can clearly see him getting shot multiple times. The final shot was directly in the face by a Desert Eagle. A shot like that can cut through a steel plate and yet, I didn't seem to hurt him all that much,” she stated.

“Your point?” he asked impatiently. 

“My point is that his armor must have been made of some seriously strong stuff. The only material I can think of is sold by Harry Potter, the owner of HJP Nanoworks, and fits the physical description of our Person of Interest. Did I also mention that the incident took place in Las Vegas which just happens to be the city where Mr. Potter lives?”

For once Director Nick Fury smiled. “A lead we can work with,” he nodded. “Find out everything you can about this Harry Potter and his company. Right now I'm making it a top priority.”

HPxAV

“Yes. Yes I know. I'm already offering my products at bargain basement prices! Yes I am aware of how much you're looking to buy. Very well, if you pay for the entire order up front then I'll reduce the cost by ten percent and no more. Okay … good. I'll have the contracts sent over by the end of the day. Thank you. Have a nice day as well.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really needed a vacation. Negotiating was always an annoying task. 

“I take it that the deal was made sir?” asked the sexy, Italian A.I.

“Yeah. American Elemental got the contract to produce new powerlines for several large energy companies including Houston Lighting and Power. They need one hundred thousand tons of MH every three months. After paying my employees and covering the cost of shipping, it should be about one hundred and fifty million in profit every quarter.”

“Very good sir. I'll inform management.”

“Thanks. I need to go and expand MH production capabilities. Soon more companies are going to be doing the same thing. Metallic Hydrogen lines will effectively bring the loss of electricity down to zero and double the profits of power companies. That's too much money on the table for them not to.” Harry got up out of his expensive office chair and stretched. Now he had to add several thousand more MH Chambers over the coming months to meet future global demand. NASA and other space agencies were already in talks with him to produce a powerful and reusable rocket that used his MHEngines.

A week later the voice of his AI blared through the speakers as he was watching two Jersey housewives pull each others hair on the tv.

“A hostage situation is in progress!”

“Where?” Harry asked alarmed, getting up off of his sofa. 

“The First National Bank of Chicago.”

“Pull up the footage.”

The holographic news feed blinked to life showing him exactly what was going on. It only showed the outside of the bank that was swarming with cops and SWAT teams. 

“I assume the hostage takers are still inside?” Harry asked, running up to his room and donning his battle armor. 

“Yes sir. Two hostage takers equipped with automatic rifles and handguns. There are twenty three confirmed hostages. No fatalities so far.”

Finding a good spot to apparate to on the feed Harry said, “You know what to do.”

“Combat Mode activated.”

Appearing above the bank invisible to the naked eye, Harry flew down and took a peek inside the bank. He could see the hostages sitting together on the floor. Bianca was running scans and facial recognition through his HUD. Two faces in the far back were suddenly highlighted with blinking, red square-shaped lines. The image zoomed in. “The hostage takers sir.”

“Good work.” Harry silently apparated in a few feet away from them. The hostage takers were talking quietly with their heads close together. They seemed to be in a panicked state. Not surprising considering that they were probably not going to get out of this with their freedom intact. Walking up close to them he became visible. Their heads swung around and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Hey boys! What's crackin' ?”

Before they could move a muscle, Harry grabbed both their heads and clunked them together like the three stooges. A loud, hollow sounding THUNK filled the room as the two men dropped like a couple bags of dirt. Bags of money littered the area and Harry knew then that it was a failed robbery attempt. Shaking his head he grabbed them both by the scruff of their uniforms and dragged them to the front door. He kicked open the door and tossed them both out and flew off into the night, not waiting for the local law enforcement to try and talk or arrest him. 

HPxAV

The country of Peru was very lovely this time of the year, especially from Harry's vantage point. The Andes Mountains sprawled before him as he floated high up in the air above a collapsed mine. Below him hundreds of people worked to open up the mine shaft and free the forty eight souls trapped deep below the earth. Concealed to all, Harry landed at the mouth of the collapse. Placing his hand on a large boulder, he released a new toy that he had Stark develop for him. Nanodrones scampered through every crack and crevice until they made their way to the trapped gold miners. Video footage appeared in his HUD as the drones linked up. The miners were huddled together in a small portion of the shaft looking desperate and disheartened. He examined the area and apparated in. Shouts of surprise and fright echoed throughout the small enclosure as he materialized out of thin air. 

“Calm yourselves. I'm here to get you out. Are there any injuries?” he declared in English, and Bianca verbally translated over the loud speaker into Quechua, which was the native language of the people in the area of the Peruvian Andes. One of the braver men came forward and told him that they were mostly fine, a few scrapes and bruises and one broken arm. Bianca of course translated it for him. Harry went over to the man holding his arm and pointed at it. A loud yelp followed by an expression of awe let him know that his healing charm worked. That and the fact that the guy was swinging his arm around to test out its motion. He summoned a piece of rope from the ground and turned it into a portkey before recovering his drones.

“Everyone grab a hold.” It didn't take much persuasion for all forty eight men to grab the rope. He activated the portkey and had to keep himself from laughing as most of the men yelled out in fear as they were whisked away by their navels. They popped back into existence a short distance from the large group of rescuers. A few seconds was all it took for someone to notice and cheers went up as Harry took off into the sky. 

HPxAV

“News of the miraculous rescue are flooding in. Reports state that the rescuer was none other than our very own Las Vegas hero who stopped a group of fleeing bandits that had killed four police officers in their desperate attempt to escape. The Peruvian locals have begun calling him, when translated, The Unseen for his ability to appear out of nowhere, though here in America the media has dubbed him the name Onyx for his all black attire.”

Harry switched off the tv. 'Onyx … what a strange name,' Harry thought. Shrugging his shoulders he went back into his lab. He had after all, a million things to do. Harry was already planning another megafactory near the Houston ship channel. That one would mostly be used to produce ships, yachts, and other sea faring vessels. 

Later that night he got a call from Tony. “Hey Harry!”

Harry had to smile at Tony's boyish enthusiasm. “What's up Tony?”

“I'm in the neighborhood! Let's go have some fun tonight!”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” he asked, shaking his head. 

“I've booked a date with these two models! I get the pretty one. You can have the other,” Tony happily exclaimed. 

“They're models Tony. I can imagine that they're both pretty,” Harry chuckled. 

“Whatever! Just meet me in an hour at the Black Swan.”

“Black Swan … got it.”

“Good! See you then.” Tony hung up.

Harry sighed and went to get ready. He wasn't one to turn down a night with a model.

An hour later Harry pulled up to the very exclusive night club in his 2008 Aston Martin DBS V12 and tossed his keys to the valet.

“Harry! Perfect timing, we just got here! Harry this here is Maria. Can't remember her last name.” He indicated to a pretty brunette in a short, backless, black dress that showed off a decent amount of cleavage. “This one here is Natalie Russian!” he exclaimed happily, with his arm around the waist of a good looking redhead in a short, gray dress, and apparently looking proud that he remembered her last name.

“It's Rushman,” she corrected. Harry snorted.

“Harry Potter,” he introduced himself to the lovely brunette. He took her hand and kissed it. 

“Maria Hall,” she replied, smiling sweetly and batting her long eye lashes at him. 

“What are we wasting time for? Let's go!” Tony yelled out, leading them into the club.

Hours of drinking and dancing was something that Harry was used to. As he got older, he had developed a bit of a reputation as a party animal. The club itself was certainly one of the better clubs that he had been to. The room was dark and full of purple and blue LED's with fake smoke lingering around the dance floor. Only the rich, famous, or absurdly beautiful was able to make it inside. Hot women were walking around or dancing, some with the most skimpy of outfits on. Harry had his own sexy lady to worry about. They were on the dance floor, and Harry was sliding his hands up her slim torso, kissing her neck as she rubbed her tight ass against his groin. He growled into her sweaty neck as he turned her around and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he happily granted. She tasted good, like peppermint and salt. Her tongue was soft and nimble, and she definitely knew how to use it. 

“How about we go back to your place?” she asked huskily, eyeing him like a piece of meat. 

“What about your friend?” Harry asked, looking around for Natalie and Tony. 

“I'm sure they'll be fine on their own,” Maria answered. She grabbed a hold of his arm and lead him back to the table to gather their things. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and followed her lead. 

The ride back home didn't take long, and soon he was driving through his nanoceramic gate that was controlled by Bianca.

“You have a beautiful house Harry,” Maria gushed, looking over his massive home. His large Spanish style mansion had ten rooms and all the luxuries he could ask for. The large pool and grotto was great for those very hot days, and there were plenty of those in Las Vegas. He had hot tubs, game rooms, and even a cinema. He spent most of his time either in the basement lab or his room. 

“Thank you,” he said, helping her out of the car, and held her hand as he gave her the grand tour. She marveled at the wealth and luxury on display. The house was full of priceless art that he knew would be a good investment. As he was showing her his room, she interrupted him. 

“Would you mind getting us a couple drinks while I use the little girl's room,” she asked cutely. Not one to leave a near stranger alone in his room, he took a quick peek into her mind. Maria Hill. SHIELD agent. Tasked with finding out more about him. His eyes nearly widened. Luckily he was able to quickly compose himself and smiled. 

“Of course love,” he said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. “It's right through there. I'll be back in a few minutes.” He left the room to fetch some wine. Harry smiled to himself. She was a good actress. He didn't suspect a thing. He guessed that Natalie Rushman was probably in on it as well. He went to the wine rack and selected a fine vintage that he personally liked. Grabbing a couple of wine glasses, he slowly made his way back upstairs. Her “job” was to spike his drink and rummage through his personal things and hopefully find some useful info while he was passed out. Then she would sneak out only for him to never see her again. Good plan, if your victim didn't have mind powers. Sliding through the bedroom door, he spotted his second laptop closed and sitting on a small glass table by the bed. He smirked to himself. That would likely be her first target. Unfortunately for her that laptop didn't hold any information. He never used it for work, only for buying useless crap while lying in bed. And of course, porn. He placed the glasses down and opened the bottle. Filling both glasses half way, he handed one to her as she came out of the bathroom. 

“Here you go love, enjoy,” he said while they clinked glasses. She took a sip while Harry downed his in one go. Her eyes widened as he set his glass down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her again and took the glass from her hand and set it next to his. His hands dropped down and cupped her firm backside. He moaned into her mouth as his hands squeezed and massaged her lovely derriere. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Resting his forehead against hers, he took another peek. She knew her plan had gone to crap. She could either leave now and may never get another chance, or sleep with him and try to finish her job when he fell asleep. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he knew she chose to stay. 

Sitting down on his bed, she straddled him while their lips remained connected. His hands were sliding up her thighs, and he felt that her dress had rode up. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed the hem and lifted it up and over her torso. Her arms raised allowing him to take the dress completely off of her. He tossed it aside and laid her down. Her hair fanned out behind her pretty face, and her eyes were wide and inviting. Letting his eyes roam further down, he stared at her naked breasts. They were more than a handful, round and firm and capped by quarter sized pink nipples. Her stomach was slim and toned and ended with nice flaring hips. He was surprised by her choice in underwear, considering she was a federal agent in the middle of an investigation. They were minuscule by anyone's standards. A tiny purple G-String that was tied together at the sides was riding low on her hips, letting him know that she was hairless down there. 

He leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth, immediately feeling it harden against his tongue. One hand massaged her other breast as he pulled at her nipple with his teeth. She slid her hand through his hair and gently scratched at his scalp as she moaned and pulled his face closer to her body. Letting her nipple pop free from his lips, he kissed his way down her stomach, taking time to lick, and suck on her tender ribs. Her belly button was explored thoroughly by his tongue, which she enjoyed greatly. His lips then peppered their way across her hips and thighs until he could no longer take it. Her scent was driving him crazy! He spread her thighs and dragged his tongue up the crotch of her wet panties. Stopping at her clit, which he could feel poking through the thin, silky material, he sucked it into his mouth as he inhale deeply. 

Maria arched her back in pleasure. Putting both her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him closer and rubbed her moist panties all over his face. It had been more than awhile since the last time she spent the night with a man. Perhaps she was getting a bit carried away, but at the moment she didn't really care. Harry was handsome and fit and available. She felt him pull away and nearly whined before he took her ankle in his hand and unbuckled the strap on her black stiletto. He slid her shoe off her foot causing he to sigh in comfort. Those shoes were sexy, but uncomfortable. Her eyes widened as he placed feather light kisses on the soles and arches of her feet. Her other foot soon got the same treatment, and she became so worked up that she nearly tore his clothes off. 

He grabbed her by the upper thighs and pulled her closer, her legs together and pointing straight up in the air. The strings of her panties were pulled causing them to come undone. He pulled them off of her and tossed them over his shoulder. He looked her directly in the eyes as his hands traveled the length of her silky, smooth legs. Her cheeks went pink as she looked away. 

Harry took off his shirt, then discarded his pants and socks and shoes. Wearing only his boxers, he grabbed her ankles and brought her feet up to his tented groin. He moaned as he rubbed her pretty feet all over his covered cock. She took the initiative and rubbed the length of cock with the pad of her toes while her other foot rubbed his thigh. She was able to hook her foot into the hem of his boxers and pulled them down until his cock sprang out. 

Maria couldn't believe the size of his penis. It was huge! It looked as wide as a roll of silver dollars as well! She trapped the top half of his cock against the arch of her foot as she used the bottom of her toes to rub the underside of it. Wanting more of it, she twisted around until she was on her hands and knees and grabbed him around the base. She placed the head in between her lips then started sucking him off as she stroked him from base to head. 

“That feels good Maria,” Harry moaned, lovingly running his fingers through her soft hair. Her sucking intensified as he did so. 'She seems to respond positively to loving gestures,' he thought. “Lay back love. I want a taste.”

She let go of him and flopped back on the large, soft bed. She spread her legs as he laid down between them, face inches away from her moist pussy. Leaning down, he kissed her clit causing her to buck her hips and moan. Harry chuckled and sucked her clit all the way into his mouth. “Use your tongue!” she cried, grinding her hips and fucking his mouth. 

'Time to add some magic,' he thought to himself. He channeled magic through the tip of his tongue which just happened to be placed right on her clit as he slid two fingers inside her and channeled more magic directly into her g-spot.

'He's really good at using his mouth,' Maria thought to herself before sudden blinding pleasure coursed through her spasming body. “FUCK!” she shrieked, curling her toes as fluid violently squirted out of her pussy. She saw the juice fly out and splash against his face as he continued to suck her clit. “No more, NO MORE!” She tried to push his face away as another orgasm tore through her even stronger than before. Her body was shaking, her breasts were jiggling, and her pussy was fluttering, desperately trying to milk his fingers of seed that wasn't there. Finally she felt him release her clit and pull his fingers from her insides. She dropped back on the bed, already exhausted. Harry it seemed wasn't having any of it. 

Laying on top of her, Harry wrapped one arm around the back of her neck and the other around her back as he entered her in one go. Her squeal was music to his ears, and she desperately clung to him as he started with short but powerful thrusts, enjoying the wet sounds being produced by them. Her warm, pleasant breath washed over him as she rested her forehead against his. His mouth claimed hers in a sweet, gentle kiss as his thrusts became longer and harder. Her breathing intensified as he fucked her harder and harder, slowly adding more magic until he was nearly spent. Feeling the coil in his stomach, he hit her with a burst of magic and came hard as she contracted around him in another violent orgasm. 

“Ahhh! GOD PLEASE!” she yelled, thrashing in his arms. He gripped her tighter, trying to keep her from hurting herself until the pleasure subsided, and she was able to control herself once more. Not saying anything, she curled up in his arms and fell right to sleep. Her cute, little snores made him smile. He'd be surprised if she was able to finish her “mission”. 'Oh well, maybe she'll have to try again,' Harry contemplated lecherously. Kissing her head, he pulled a blanket over them and drifted into the land of slumber. 

AN: To support my writing, please check me out at patreon.com/Dasteiza

Thanks for reading!


	3. Furyous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Patrons over at Patreon. I have pictures posted of what I based Harry's helmet and house on over at Patreon. I'll likely post some other stuff regarding this story on there as well. 
> 
> If you wish to support my writing then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 3

Maria walked down the hall of the Helicarrier trying not to catch anyone's eye. Unfortunately things don't always go to plan. 

“Maria!” called out the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. Maria held in a sigh. Turning around she smiled.

“Hello Natasha. How did your night go?” she asked, hoping it didn't end up like hers. 

“Ditched Stark right after you left. He didn't even notice. He was too busy chatting up some blonde bimbo,” she laughed out. “I assume you went back to Potter's place like planned?”

Maria nodded her head but didn't say anything.

“Well how did it go? Find any solid info?” she asked, curious of what she found. Harry Potter had intrigued Natasha. The man seemed to have come out of nowhere and created one of the largest and most important companies in the entire world. As far as the government went, he was damn near untouchable. She heard Maria mumble something. “Can you repeat that?”

Maria huffed. “I said that I didn't find anything.”

Natasha raised a well manicured eyebrow. “So he's clean?”

“I don't know if he is or not. I didn't get a chance to check,” she said embarrassed. 

Natasha noticed her cheeks reddening and wanted to find out why. Grabbing her hand, she lead Maria into an empty room down the hall. Once alone and secured, Maria spilled the beans on exactly what had happened. She explained how she was unable to initially spike his drink, and deciding that a little girl talk wouldn't kill her, she told her exactly how Harry had wore her out.

“Completely passed out?” Natasha asked, wide eyed. “He was that good?” 

“Best I've ever had … by far,” Maria answered, blushing. “Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell Fury that I was unable to complete the mission. Hopefully without him transferring me to Siberia.”

Natasha laughed. “Good luck with that,” she shook her head. “Maybe you'll get lucky and get another crack at it.”

“A girl can dream.” They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. What Maria didn't say was that she was hoping for just that. 

Harry Potter: The Avenger

Harry Potter was laying by his pool, catching some sun, and thinking about the previous night. Not the part about spending the night with Maria, that was all fine and dandy. No, what he was thinking about was SHIELD and the apparent leader, Director Nick Fury. After he called a taxi for Maria, he'd asked his AI Bianca to dig up as much information on them as she could. What she got wasn't much. SHIELD was very good at covering their tracks. From what he took from Maria's head, they were suspicious, and suspected him of possibly being “Onyx” as the news had named him. They didn't want to harm him, unless of course he was a danger to society. No, what they really wanted was for him to work for them. 

That was certainly a possibility Harry thought. The only thing Harry really wanted in his new life was money (which he had), women (which he could get), and adventure. Basically he was just trying to keep from getting bored. SHIELD had much more information than he did. They were going after the bad guys on a world wide scale. With them, he could make a real difference. Harry wouldn't rush a decision. He would think about it.

Harry Potter: The Avenger

Decked out in his armor, Harry was stuck to the ceiling of an office in a rather large building in Manhattan, New York. He watched the security guard walk by before letting himself fall into a back flip and land silently on the floor. Technically he didn't need to do any of this since he had magic, but Harry always like to make sure he had the skills to do it without. Knowing that it would be around seven minutes before the guard walked by again, he magically unlocked the door to the bosses office and went inside, closing the door behind him. He pulled out a USB stick and stuck it into the computer sitting on the desk. “Do your thing Bianca,” Harry ordered. 

“Of course sir,” she replied in her sexy accented voice. 

As she uploaded a virus that she herself had created, Harry just stood guard to make sure everything went to plan. Harry tapped his toes while waiting. Checking the time on his HUD, he could see that they only had around a minute and a half left. With forty five seconds to spare, her voice startled him.

“Upload completed sir,”

“Cutting it kinda close,” he replied. “Doesn't matter though, let's go.” Harry locked the door from the inside and disappeared just as the security guard walked by. 

Appearing back in his lab, Harry walked over to his main computer and sat down. “Begin the clone,” Harry said, grabbing a cold drink from his mini fridge. 

“Beginning Mr. Potter. It should take roughly twelve and a half minutes.” Harry used that time to grab a snack. 

The office he had broke into belonged to a small time company that Harry suspected was in cahoots with HammerTech. Recently, he was getting quite a few attacks on his servers and mainframe. Not to mention the times someone tried to break in to his property in the middle of the night. Bianca was able to trace the attacks to the office he had visited. He wanted to know everything there was to know about these idiots. 

“Complete sir. We now have a full copy of all the hard drives in the office building.”

Excellent Bianca! Start analyzing it. I want to know exactly what these people are doing and who they're doing for.”

“Right away sir,” she replied. 

Harry sat back in his chair. He had been thinking a lot about the whole SHIELD thing. He was very tempted to join up with them. At the very least he wanted to hear them out. Now all he needed to do was to find a way to contact Director Fury. He couldn't just show up in front of him. If someone had done that to him, they'd probably catch a curse in the face. Harry'd probably catch a bullet. Harry knew about the Helicarrier, but the problem with that was that it was always moving. He didn't dig enough into her mind to find out any more secrets offices or bases. He shrugged his shoulders. If they wanted to meet him bad enough, they would find a way. 

Later that night, Harry was suited up and looking at the situation unfolding before his eyes. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. A green tornado was moving down the street, tearing up everything in its path! Harry had responded to the call of someone robbing a jewelry store, not this! Sadly, this wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Shaking his head, he jumped into action. The tornado wasn't very large, so Harry flew up and examined it from above. He could see down into it and spotted what appeared to be a man in a green outfit! Summoning him up into the air, Harry only got a second to look at him before he threw a nasty punch that launched him down and through the roof of a small building. The loud crashing sounds drew everyone's attention. In apartment buildings around them, people looked out their windows to see what was going on. Harry flew down through the hole and kicked the guy just as he was getting to his feet.

“AAAARRGH!” he yelled in pain, slamming up against the wall. “Enough! Who dares attack the mighty Whirlwind?!” the crazy guy shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes. Every evil person that he had ever met always considered themselves the “mightiest” of them all. This Whirlwind character sure was strange. He wore completely green body armor with a helmet that was shaped like an American football with airplane wings that pointed upwards. 'Totally not cool,' Harry thought. His evaluation had to be put on hold as a ferocious wind hit him, sending all the junk within the building hurtling towards him! Knickknacks and doodads slammed into his magical shield, throwing off flares of bright light as they all disintegrated upon contact. He didn't expect Whirlwind to be suddenly standing right in front of him, nor did he expect such a hard punch to send him crashing through the wall! Harry skidded to a halt as he landed on the street. The green tornado was already after him, blowing right through the wall he had previously come through. Throwing out his hand, Harry sent a torrent of icy, cold mist directly into the tornado. Suddenly the tornado stopped and out of it fell a shivering Whirlwind. “I … I'm n-not done yet!” his teeth chattered out.

He spun around and used his powers to fling a car directly at him. With a thought the car turned into a thousand feathers which he then banished back at Whirlwind. The feathers hit him in the face and distracted him as they exploded into a feathery cloud. Whirlwind felt something hit him hard in the chest, sending him flying. He landed a hundred or so feet away on the road. Looking down, he could see a large crack in the armor in the center of his chest plate. “Shit that hurt,” he winced. He barely had time to notice the wall of fire coming straight at him! Going tornado, he spun the fire around him and let it travel up into the air before he let it go. As soon as he stopped his tornado, the black clad weirdo was already on him!

Harry saw the fire shoot up into the air and waited until the right time. As soon as Whirlwind appeared, he apparated directly in front of him and started throwing punches. His first few punches were blocked, but Harry's strength soon overcame the green villain. Hitting him with a fearsome uppercut, Whirlwind was thrown off of his feet backwards and smashed into a brick wall. He tried to get up for a second, before collapsing unconscious. 

Hearing police sirens closing in, Harry became invisible to make sure the super powered criminal didn't escape. A few moments later the entire area was crawling with cop cars. Harry was about to leave when he spotted something that made him stop. A fairly normal looking man in a black business suit was talking to the investigator in charge. He had seen that man in Maria's mind! He didn't get the name, but was sure he worked for SHIELD. Taking his opportunity, Harry conjured a pen and piece of paper. 

Harry Potter: The Avenger

Agent Phil Coulson was talking to the officer in charge, telling him in no uncertain terms that his organization was taking this enhanced individual into custody, and that his department should just forget it ever happened. Basically, a normal Sunday night. Once everything was squared away, he got back in his black sedan and drove back to SHIELD Base Bravo. 

SHIELD Base Bravo wasn't much, truth be told. It was a small, run down building that appeared to sell antique photographing equipment. That was until you told the woman behind the register the correct password. She then hit a secret button and a hidden door opened. Going inside, he heard the door close and lock behind him. There weren't many agents there since it wasn't a major base of operations. Phil walked into the lounge area and got himself a cup of hot coffee. It had been a long day. First he had to deal with Director Fury, who was still annoyed that they hadn't been able to find much on Harry Potter or the so called Onyx. Then he had to take a flight from the Helicarrier, all the way to Vegas to try and salvage the “Potter Operation”. Before he even landed, he got a call from Fury and was rerouted to Reno to apprehend a superpowered individual causing a scene. Thankfully the powerful trouble maker had already been taken down before he arrived. He didn't need to risk the lives of any of his agents. His eyes widened when he had heard exactly who was the one to take him down. Once again, it was Onyx. 'Fury's going to blow a gasket,' Coulson winced to himself. He can already imagine the beating his ear drums were going to take. 

He did the only thing he could in that situation. He left some of his agents to ask around and confiscate any video recordings of the battle that took place. Hopefully they would find something. Taking a sip of his coffee, his other hand brushed against his trouser pocket, Hearing a crinkle, he reached inside. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He didn't remember having anything in his pocket. Shaking his head, he put his cup of coffee down on the table and opened up the piece of paper. His eyes widened comically! Checking the rest of his pockets to make sure nothing else was added, he pulled out his phone and made a call. 

“Coulson,” he replied to the voice on the phone. “A657Y9914,” he told his passcode. “Transfer me to the boss.”

Harry Potter: The Avenger

“Are you sure this is all there was?” asked Fury for the third time. Receiving another yes, he sighed. All the note said was … 

Fury,  
Meet me at Lorenzi Park. Tuesday, midnight.

Onyx

Everyone was trying to talk him out of going, or at least going with massive amounts of back up. No, Fury had to go with as little back up as possible. Seeing agents posted everywhere would likely scare him off. Fury needed to talk to this man. If he was able to get him on his side, then they could start making a real difference! There were so many missions that he had to scrap simply because it was too dangerous or would likely be too costly. If he had someone that could personally handle those difficult situations, then he could focus his efforts and resources elsewhere. 

“Are you sure you don't want me there as back up sir,” asked Coulson again.

“For the last time, no. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Besides, I'll have Barton and Romanov with me, hiding in the shadows.

Coulson nodded his head and took the hint to stop talking about it. 

“You just make sure the park is cleared out before midnight. I don't want any civilian showing up and mucking up our meeting!”

“Yes, sir,” Coulson answered. 

“That will be all,” he stated, leaving no doubt that the conversation was over. 

Over in another room two agents were discussing the mission. “So this should be fun,” the beautiful redhead stated. 

“Yeah a regular barrel of monkeys,” a muscular middle aged man replied, cleaning a wicked looking bow. 

Natasha snorted. “What? You don't think we'll get any action?”

“Doubt it,” Hawkeye said, testing the new string he just put on. “I'll still keep on my toes just in case.”

“How come you don't think anything will happen?” Natasha asked, playing with a new knife that she had recently purchased. 

“If he had wanted to hurt Fury, why would he leave a note in Phil's pocket? We've seen some of the things this guy can do. If he really wanted, I'm sure he could track down Fury and take him out silently and quickly. No need to announce his presence like he's doing now.” 

“Yeah I guess. Either way, it gets us out of the office,” she smiled at him. He smile back.

“Why do you think I'm not complaining,” he chuckled. 

“I really do want to meet this guy,” Natasha said, putting her knife away. She slipped it in the knife holder attached to her shapely leg. 

“Why's that?” he asked, looking up. Seeing the very slight blushing of her cheeks, he decided to tease her. “Is it about what happened to Maria?” Noting that she didn't deny it, and the fact that her cheeks began to pink even more, he thought that he actually hit on something! “It is about that! Oh dear,” he laughed out, dodging a punch aimed at the side of his head. “Our dear little Natasha is all grown up. Do I need to give ya'll the talk? Owww!” he yelled out, getting kicked in the shin. 

“Serves you right,” she muttered as he rubbed his aching leg. 

Tuesday night came and Natasha was hiding out somewhere close by while Hawkeye was perched high up in a tree with his bow at the ready. Fury was standing in the shadows with his one good eye scanning the darkness. “At your three o'clock boss,” one of his agents said over his ear piece. Turning slightly to the right he spotted a black clad figure slowly walking up to him. Walking towards him to meet him halfway, he said,”I half expected you to swoop in like a bird.”

Harry chuckled. “I was tempted. Flying is much better than walking. I didn't think you'd appreciate it though.”

“So let's get to the point. Why did you ask for this meeting?” Fury asked, always suspicious. 

“Your group has been looking for me. They've been searching for answers. I'm here to answer a few of them and find out what kind of people you are.”

“We're the people who keep the unknowing public safe. We're the ones who travel the world chasing down the scum of society. We were created to take down the bad guys by any means necessary, on a world wide scale. That answers who we are. Now who exactly are you?”

“I'm just someone with too much power whose looking for adventure. Capturing a few law breakers along the way is just icing on the cake,” Harry said, shaking his head.

Fury raised an eyebrow. “So you don't actually care about catching criminals?”

“Not your average criminal. They'd end up getting caught by the police anyway. I'm looking for some bigger fish to fry,” Harry replied. 

“And how exactly are you going to go about catching those big fish?” Fury asked, always searching for information. 

“I was hoping for your help on that actually.”

“Really?” Fury asked, surprised. “So you're looking to join a team?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “May as well. You have a lot more information about the goings on of the world than I do. With you, I can make a bigger impact on the world, and hopefully leave it a better place.”

Fury nodded. He handed Harry a card. “Meet us here, at this specific time. We'll take you in for an evaluation.”

“Alright. I'll see you then. For now, I need to go. Got some things to do,” Harry replied, walking away. 

“Wait! Who are you?”

“Why don't you ask Natasha?” Harry chuckled. “I'll see you soon Ms. Rushman!” he yelled out. 

Natasha's eyes widened as she saw him fly away into the night sky. 

Special thanks to my Patrons over at Patreon. I have pictures posted of what I based Harry's helmet and house on over at Patreon. I'll likely post some other stuff regarding this story on there as well. 

If you wish to support my writing then please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts with SHIELD and spends some quality time with Natasha.

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Chapter 4**

“So … how’s it going?” Natasha asked him in a sing-song voice. She had been calling him every so often, probably on Fury’s orders, but maybe not. She did seem interested in him. 

“Oh, you know. Just hanging in there,” he replied happily. It was nice to talk to the sexy redhead. She was smart as a whip and quite witty. You could always count on her for a snappy comeback. What she didn’t know was that he was indeed hanging. Harry was suited up and attached to the ceiling of a building inside of a terrorist compound. 

The Black Tide was an organization made up of the craziest people that you could imagine. Luckily they weren’t a large group. He guessed that there weren’t that many complete nutcases out there. Even criminals with half a brain would stay away from those lunatics. They liked to preach about the causes that they were fighting for and all the same crap that every other terrorist cell talked about. In the end, all they cared about was money. Harry was looking down at a crap ton of money! Stacks of cash in five by five-foot squares. 

“Bianca, do your thing,” he said to his sexy AI. 

“Yes, sir,” she replied before going silent. It was a few seconds later that her report came up over the HUD. 

Harry whistled. “Counterfeit,” he said, amazed that they could produce so many quality fakes without going noticed, at least by anyone other than SHIELD. Even they didn’t know about this. 

“Oh, I can see that,” he could hear the smirk in Natasha’s voice. Harry groaned. 

“Let me guess. Fury’s letting you watch?” 

“Bingo,” she laughed. “By the way, the quality of your helmet cam is very good! It’s nice and crisp … very high res. Where did you get it from?” she asked. She was always curious about his gear. She wasn’t subtle about wanting some of his gear for herself. He’d possibly make some toys for her if she asked nicely. 

“Where else?” Harry asked, panning his head around to transmit as much info to SHIELD as possible. “Tony makes the best cameras on the market. I told him that they should produce a model for the average consumer. They only cater to the high-end customer. NASA buys a lot of them. He said something about profits being too low. Go figure,” he said sweeping his field of view across the room again. 

“Potter, go back to the corner you just passed. Right there, stop!” Fury said. “Focus on that air duct on the upper wall.”

Harry did as requested. He liked to pretend that Fury requested. In reality, the one-eyed bastard just told and expected immediate obedience. Harry would play ball until the grump went too far, then Harry would have to put him in his place. Harry focused on the spot. Without asking, Bianca scanned the air duct cover. The readout flashed over his HUD. SHIELD was seeing the same as him. 

“Titanium,” Harry said. “They must really want to keep this room secure,” he added. 

“The reason why is obvious,” Natasha chimed in. “They’ve got enough funny money in there to really screw up the economy. If they released all that cash into the market, it could cause immediate inflation, not counting the problems of a lot of people handling tons of fake money. That’s if they’re not trying to use it to buy some WMD or hire some mercenaries.” Natasha shook her head at the feed she was watching. 

When she had heard about the mission that Harry was going on, she tried to talk Fury into sending her with him. Obviously, that didn’t work. Thankfully she was able to talk him into letting her watch the feed that Harry was so graciously providing. He only let her because she was likely going to be one of the Agents that took down the terrorist cell the following day. This was the first part of the mission, intel gathering. So far, they had figured out the rough number of enemies they would likely be facing, the best spots to enter, the guard rotations, the weapons that they would be facing, and much more. Potter was making himself useful. Now if she could only convince him to make her a few goodies that she could use in her line of work. She had a new silk nightie that he may like, she smirked to herself. She wiped it off her face before her boss saw. It was never a good idea to show all her cards. 

She had talked to Maria even more since finding out about their little tryst when they had first met. She liked what she heard. Apparently, he could get her where she was trying to go. If it turned out to be true, then that was really saying something about his skill as a lover. Natasha was not an easy woman to please in the bedroom. It had always been difficult for her to achieve orgasm. Even with her fingers, or even toys, it was hard to get her to cum. She had always been like that. Some girls were just harder to please. Perhaps it had something to do with the Red Room. Since “graduating” from that place, she wasn’t as prone to feeling pain as she normally would have been. It was only logical that she wouldn’t be as sensitive to pleasure either. What Maria had told her had her eyes widening, and her itching to try him out. She said that he could coax pleasure from her body with such ease that it didn’t even look like he was trying. Coming from Maria, she knew it had to be true. She wasn’t an easy girl to please either. She turned her attention back to the feed. 

Harry looked around to make sure no one was looking. All the guards were looking the other way. Quickly he dropped down and silently landed in a crouch in between two large cubes of cash. Listening closely, he couldn’t hear any yells or footsteps. Nodding his head, he removed the camera from his helmet and swept it along the ground. 

“Pressure plates,” came the voice of the Director. “God only knows what happens if they go off. Could be an alarm, could be a booby-trap. Better stay away from that money.”

Fury didn’t need to tell him. Harry took out a miniature microphone and hid it underneath a pile of money, making sure not to hit the plate. He had already hidden a few different cameras around the facility. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be spotted. Putting the camera back on his helmet, he sneaked around until he was sure he wouldn’t be spotted. He jumped high up into the air and spun until he connected back onto the ceiling. Slowly he crawled back to the vent that he had come through. This one wasn’t good for anything. Too many problems getting through. When you added the titanium, it meant that a sneak attack probably wasn’t on the table. Fury would think of something though. Turning off his camera, he made sure to cover his tracks before apparating away. 

Popping back into his own personal room in the Helicarrier, he took off his helmet and sighed in comfort. Wearing the helmet was cool and all, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable to keep on for hours at a time. He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. It could get a little sweaty in there. Drying his face off, he left the bathroom only to come face to face with the gorgeous Russian redhead. “Natasha,” Harry greeted her, tossing the towel onto an unused chair. 

“Potter,” she returned his greeting. “Good work on getting some useful intel. Should make our job easier tomorrow,” she said, sitting on the couch next to him. 

“Hope so,” he answered. “Any idea on how many, and who will be part of the task force?” Harry asked, sitting back on the comfy, leather sofa. 

“Don’t know,” she said, matching him by sitting back, her arm brushing his. “That’s up to Fury. You and I for sure. Clint’s out on that mission in Taiwan, so he’s out.”

“Still jealous about not getting that mission?” Harry asked, chuckling from his memory of a very annoyed Natasha. 

“What can I say? I like Taiwanese food,” she smiled. 

“Mmmmhmm,” he hummed, closing his eyes and resting. He didn’t buy it for a moment. There was a reason why she wanted to go to Taiwan. He couldn’t figure it out. Bianca couldn’t even figure it out, but there definitely was a reason. In the end, it didn’t really matter to him. She had her secrets, and he had his. Fury had enough secrets to fill the Helicarrier. Everyone had some. Like the way Maria chittered like a chipmunk when he nibbled on her sexy bottom. 

“I can see that perverse smile on your face, Potter,” she chuckled. “Whatever you’re thinking, I suggest you put it on the back burner. I don’t do that stuff on a first date.”

“First date?” he raised an eyebrow. “You finally decided to take me out huh?”

Natasha snorted. “You’re the one taking  _ me _ out. Don’t get the wrong idea Potter. I’m not interested in a boyfriend. It’s just that a girl in my line of work doesn’t get many opportunities to spend the evening with a good-looking guy without having to constantly lie. It’ll be a nice change of pace,” she explained, stretching. He heard her bones cracking and looked at her. She was bowing her shoulder blades, making her breasts stick out even further than normal. He could definitely work with that! 

“Guess you’re right about that. Besides, we got that mission tomorrow night. May as well enjoy ourselves while we can. That flight to Cambodia is going to be a bitch,” he smiled at the sexy spy. 

“It would be if you actually had to sit on the plane! Not all of us can teleport, you know,” Natasha shook her head. It wasn’t often that she was jealous, but his ability to pop around the world in a matter of seconds definitely made her envious. “Are you going to be a gentleman and offer me a ride?” she asked. She damn sure didn’t want to spend ten hours sitting on a plane. 

“Sure, just don’t throw up on my shoes. It’s not the most pleasant of sensations,” he said, checking his watch. It was nearly five in the afternoon. “I better shower if I’m going to take you out for a good time. I assume you need a lift down to the city?” he asked. They were off the coast of California, close to LA. 

“Sounds good. Let me just get my bag.” A few minutes later, she came back into his room carrying a black duffel bag. He didn’t bother asking what was inside of it. Not like he would get a straight answer anyway. 

“Just take hold of my arm and don’t let go. You’ll feel like you’re getting sucked through a straw,” he told her, offering her his arm. 

She took it and asked, “You dropping me off at the SHIELD LA offices?”

Harry nodded. “As good a place as any. I have an apartment close by. It’s nothing fancy, just a safe house of sorts. You can use that to get ready if you’d prefer,” he said, getting ready to apparate. 

“Just casual clothes tonight, right?” she asked. 

“Whatever you want, love,” he smiled in return. He liked spending time with her. She was easy to get along with. 

“Then take me to the apartment. I’ve got some clothes in my bag,” she hefted her back up to indicate. Harry nodded, and they disappeared. Natasha squeaked slightly when they reappeared. She glared at Harry who was laughing gently at her expense. 

“It takes some getting used to,” he explained, leading her into the apartment. It was just your normal everyday two-bedroom apartment near downtown Los Angeles. No tour was given because there wasn’t anything to see. It was pretty plain and boring … if you didn’t count all his hidden toys and supplies. “You can use that room over there,” he pointed at the room closest to the kitchen. “That’s the master bedroom with a bath and shower. I’ll use the shower out here,” he told her, pointing to the room next to a bathroom. She bid him a temporary adieu and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

**Later That Night**

They came back to the apartment, having had a fun night on the town. She had wanted to go bowling, so that’s what they did. They had beer and pizza at the bowling alley. 

“So how does it feel to get your ass kicked by a girl?” she chuckled, bumping his hip with hers. 

“Not too bad,” he laughed in return. “I’ve never bowled before!” he said, laughing at his misfortune. His bowling skills weren’t up to par it seemed. 

“I’ve never seen someone roll five gutterballs in a row! Must be a record,” she laughed, hugging his arm. 

“It takes a keen eye and a sure hand,” he joked as he unlocked and opened the door. He tossed the keys on the table by the door and turned the lights on. The night had been fun. Nothing spectacular happened. It was just two people bowling and joking around. He spent most of the night checking her out, as did most of the men in there. She looked really good in her t-shirt and tight blue jeans. She filled them both out very well. He turned to her to say something when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues slid over each other. 

She edged him up against the wall and pressed herself tightly against him. The way she rubbed herself on him left no doubt as to what she desired. He was surely going to give her what she wanted. His hands slid down her back and cupped her shapely rear as she sucked on his lip. Giving her buns a squeeze earned him a moan and a nip on the neck. 

Natasha didn’t want to waste time beating around the bush. They had to be back on the Helicarrier by six a.m., and she didn’t want to spend what time she did have playing hard to get. She licked his neck as he groped her bottom. Wanting to take things further, she said, “Bedroom!” before going back to attacking his bare skin. Harry lifted her up by her bottom and carried her into the master bedroom. Feeling herself drop, she bounced on the mattress, and Harry lowered himself and kissed her again. She continued to kiss him as she felt his hands unbuttoning her jeans. The zipper lowered and she raised her hips as the tight denim was lowered down her thighs. 

Harry peppered her bare thighs with kisses as he lowered her jeans. The moment they were pulled down, her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. Her body smelled so good. Lowering them further, he proceeded to drag his lips down with them, tasting her skin as he went. He made sure to channel magic through his lips to give her a taste of what was to come. 

Natasha shuddered with pleasure as his lips explored the silken flesh of her bare legs. Her jeans were finally pulled off her bare feet, having kicked off her shoes earlier. His hands were fondling every inch of available skin when she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Now she was sitting there in only her black bra and panties. 

A growl escaped his lips when he caught sight of the curvy redhead in only her underwear. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it off. Tossing it away, he quickly undid his trousers as Natasha laid there, sexily rubbing her leg with her bare foot! Stepping out of the irritating material, he was finally free, wearing only his boxers. Natasha’s foot snaked out and poked inside the waistband. He watched with bated breath as she lowered them, her soft foot brushing against his enormous erection. 

Natasha couldn’t believe her eyes as she lowered his boxers with her foot. His erection sprang out of his underwear the moment they were lowered. ‘Holy crap! That thing is huuuuge!’ she thought as she got her first sight of the beast. It was massive and veiny, and she was sure that it could hit any spot that she desired. Licking her lips, she got on her knees and kissed his chest as her hands explored his muscled stomach. She felt Harry kiss the top of her head and run his fingers through her hair, turning her on even further. His hands slid around her body and unclasped her bra. Her big breasts burst out of the tight garment as he lowered the straps. His lips followed the path as the straps fell from her feminine shoulders, and she held in a breath when his hands slipped under the material and cupped her large mounds. When his thumbs brushed against her aching nipples, she moaned embarrassingly loud. 

“Ooooooooooohhhhhh god!” she slurred, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as pure pleasure traveled from her nipples, straight into her wet pussy. Her back bowed, and her chest was thrust out giving him ample opportunity to play with her fantastic tits. She didn’t even see him lowering his head until she felt his lips clamp down on her hardened nubs. Her shuddered breath let him know that he was on the right path. He was surprised though. Most girls would have orgasmed when he directed magic straight into their nipples. She must be a tough nut to crack, he smirked into her tit. He’d crack her. 

Natasha was too busy pulling his head into her chest trying to get him to suckle her tits even harder to notice that he was sliding her panties down her smooth legs. He pushed her back, and she fell onto her back causing her legs to kick up. He quickly snagged her panties and pulled them all the way off of her. She was breathing heavily, watching him hold the last piece of clothing that she had on. Pervertedly, he wrapped them around his cock and started stroking himself. It was a miracle that she didn’t blush. The guy was such a pervert! Right now her juices were being smeared all over his big cock, and she wasn’t even getting the benefit of doing it herself! How rude! She crawled on her hands and knees and peeled her panties off of his erection. Tossing them aside, she lowered her head and lewdly dragged her tongue up the length of his raging boner. 

Harry groaned as he felt her tongue bathe his hard cock. She must have liked what she had tasted because she moaned and started sucking his balls. Her hand started working his cock in tandem and soon he was moaning right along with her.

His fingers slid through her hair and gently scratched her scalp as she pleased him. The sensation had her pussy tingling. For some odd reason, her scalp was always quite sensitive to the touch. At the moment, she didn’t care about the reasons why she only cared about the way it made her pussy leak. Wanting to taste the real thing, she let go of his balls and took his member into her mouth. Slowly she worked it down her throat. It was so long that she could only get about halfway down! Bobbing her head, she sucked him off while playing with his hanging testicles. Her eyes fluttered as he resumed his light scratching of her scalp, making her pussy even wetter. When suddenly he pulled it out of her mouth, she looked up wondering why. 

“I think it’s time that I tasted you,” he said, joining her on the bed. “Turn around,” he said, squeezing her hips. She did what he asked, turning around until her wide hips and large ass was facing him. “Mmmm, such a fantastic ass. Lift it up for me,” he commanded, slapping her ass loudly, making her round cheeks jiggle. She bit her lip and followed his command. She couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy! There wasn’t a man alive who could claim that he slapped the ass of the Black Widow and got away with it! 

Harry watched as she arched her back. Her pale, plump ass rose into the air giving him a lovely view of everything that she had to offer. His hands trailed up the smooth skin of her legs as he placed his face between her plump cheeks. 

Natasha looked over her shoulder to see that Harry had pressed his face right between her cheeks! She bit her lip when he started shaking his face back and forth, motorboating her large ass! His hands gripped the front of her thighs and pulled her closer. Now his face was completely mashed up against her naked pussy! She gasped when his tongue lapped at the juices rolling out of her damp folds. She was a little embarrassed at the wet slurping sounds coming from behind her. She hadn’t been this wet in a long time, possibly never! He dragged his tongue from her clit all the way to her asshole, licking up all of her moisture along the way. 

“Mmmm, that’s nice,” she groaned huskily, his tongue rimming her tight little hole. Her ass trembled when his other hand toyed with her engorged clit. She was so horny! Juices were literally rolling down her thighs! He placed the tip of his tongue against her asshole. She felt the tip of his tongue tighten up and suddenly become a bit more rigid before pushing into her crinkled hole. Her eyes bulged as his tongue entered her! This was the first time she had ever been tongue-fucked in the ass! She wasn’t ready for what came next. Suddenly his tongue started vibrating harder than she had ever felt before, and he pulled her clit as she felt pure pleasure strike the hardened nub like a bolt of lightning! 

“FUUUUUCK!” she wailed, slamming her fist against the bed as her pussy erupted, squirting streams of juices across the room. The moment she started squirting, the bastard Harry Potter got behind her and slid all the way inside her cumming pussy! His dick made her juices fly in every direction! Now it was splashing across her back and getting in her hair! She couldn't even say anything. She was too busy crying out into the pillow from the largest orgasm she had ever felt! She felt her back get covered in her own juices as Harry slammed his hips into her backside. The wet sounds of flesh colliding filled the room and mixed with her mewls and curses as his massive pole stretched her well-fucked cunt. She cried out when he leaned over and licked the middle of her spine while reaching under her and groping her hanging breasts. Her nipples were being tweaked and pulled as his thrusting seemed to increase in pace. One hand left a tit and slid down her flat belly. 

“No!” she was barely able to squeak out when he pinched her overly-sensitive clit between his fingers and rolled it around, massaging his magic into it. Her thick ass trembled again, and Harry slapped it as she came around him! 

“No more, please!” she cried as he gripped her ass cheeks hard and ground his cock against her as he groaned loudly and spurted load after load into her steamy, wet cunt. Her body shook and was hit with violent spasms as he filled her up. She could only lay there, face down, ass up like a whore, and take his offerings. She groaned as he pulled out, and she felt a glob of cum leak out and run down the inside of her silky thigh. SMACK!

“EEEEEK!” she cried out when he spanked her hard. “I’m going to kick your ass when I can actually move, Potter,” she groaned out, nearly out of breath. She collapsed on the bed and curled up in the fetal position. 

Harry shook his head at the poor girl. She couldn’t hang with him, sexually speaking. Not yet anyway. He’d have to get her up to speed. All in good time, he thought as he watched his seed leak out of her abused pussy. He checked the time. They had less than eight hours to sleep and get ready. Getting to the Helicarrier in a timely fashion wouldn’t be a problem for them. He looked back at the sexy redhead. She was already breathing steadily with her eyes closed. She was asleep. He softly slipped in next to her and pulled her slightly on top of him. She buried her face in his shoulder and threw a leg and an arm over him. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep next to her. They had a busy day tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
